Pain, Pleasure and Lust
by AutobotV
Summary: Three things that the great Decepticon Warlord loves more than anything...and his twisted obbsession with a certain Autobot! WARNING MECH ON MECH ACTION! non-con sticky smut with a bit of violence and gore on the side! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_It took a long time but I wrote this fic for Murr-Miay over on DA! TFA MegatronxOptimus Prime. Bit of a dub-com/non-con sticky smut here so BE WARNED! MECH ON MECH ACTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_

* * *

_

**Pain, Pleasure and Lust**

War. Terrible, evil, chaotic war. How he fragging loved it. How he fragging loved the sight, the sound and the smell of war. He loved it more than his vast treasures. He craved it more than he craved his goals in life. He wanted it more than the universe itself. He hungered for it as if it was his only sustenance. He lust for it more than he lust for a fine whore. He treasured it as if it was his own mortal life. He wanted it. He had to have it. It was his drug, his addiction, his way of life...and he loved it.

How he loved being in the heat of battle. Metal bodies crashing against his. Sparks going out like stars all around him. The sound of weapons clashing against each other in thunderous rage, the loud blasts of powerful blasters going off in his audios, the battles cries his enemies roared out before he ended their miserable lives with his blades, the smell of mech blood turning the ground into a river of death. To anyone this was a sight that could only describe the horrors of hell itself...but to him it was a masterpiece that he wanted everyone to admire. The greatest work of art the universe had to behold.

He loved his war but as time passed the wars slowly came to end with their defeat at the hands of the Autobots' greatest weapon ever assembled. For too long had he wandered the cold galaxy looking for a purpose to renew the fight. His soldiers scattered among the stars and doubt spreading among his ranks. He cared not for them but his own desires. His desired to once again lift his blades and march against a horde of Autobot soldiers. He wanted to fight. He cared not who he would fight against but he just wanted to hear the sound of blades clashing, mech blood dripping, Spark pulsing hard within his chassis and savor the sweet taste of victory once he struck his enemy down.

As time passed he at long last found the legendary Allspark, an ancient relic the Autobots treasured. It will be the spark that will once again stir the flames of war in his favor. However it was in the servos of a group of inexperienced Autobots who believed it was their duty to protect it from him. He boarded their ship only to be thrown off by an Autobot who dared face him. He was young, terribly inexperienced but as he fell through the air, watching that ship disappear from his optics the only thing he could think of was,

'I want to face him again.'

Why? Why did he want to face an inexperienced Autobot? Why did he want to face someone who had not relished in the beauty of warfare? Someone who had not even stepped in the chaos and the horror of battle? What could he possibly gain by fighting him? What glory would he achieve by striking him down? He had fought so many of his kind in the past, all of them powerful and skillful in their battle talents...so why did he wish to fight him again?

Maybe it was all about revenge. He had spent fifty painful stellar cycles at the mercy of an organic creature that used him to build his robotic empire on a disgusting primitive world. Alone and far from his comrades he had to plot and plan his way out of his prison. All the while that Autobot who got lucky roamed the organic world around him, unaware that he still functioned. He watched him, studied him and eagerly awaited the day that when he was whole again he would put that accursed mech in his place. He even learnt of his name but chose not to remember it...to him he was just Autobot cannon fodder.

The day had finally arrived. His soldiers came to his aid. He was free, free from that organic prison, free to reclaim what was rightfully his; free to pursue his dreams of a hellish war between his army and the Autobot scum. He was right there too, the Autobot who bested him out of sheer luck. He took down two of his comrades with such ease. One was a bulking big Autobot who was just as strong as he was but wasn't smart enough to know how to use it. He fell so easily. The other was a skilled ninja bot, young but skilled. He had fought so many of those organic loving ninjas in the past and how he enjoyed striking him down.

Finally he fought him again. That Autobot, the one he wanted to fight again. The young mech glared at him with defiant blue optics and raised his axe against him. The battle was quick and he claimed victory but he noticed something after defeating that Autobot. There was something different about that battle compared to the other two Autobots he took down. Something about the way he fought, the emotion he gave off, the look in those blue optics. Something was there in that battle that he did not experience before.

However he did not have time to ponder about it. The Allspark was within his grasp and he raced towards its brilliant glow to gain its power. The he would unleash a chaotic battle he would start with his fellow Decepticons and those accursed Autobots. He would once again start the flames of war and like a virus he would spread it across the universe! Those silly Autobots had left the great relic on their fallen ship. How foolish of them. It did surprise him, however, when he found that they had tried to stop him.

He gained access onto their ship and wanted to laugh when that little organic creature tried to stop him from gaining what was rightfully his. Before he could claim it that dam Autobot from before showed up and tried to fight him once again. He had to admit he was impressed. Autobots who had fought him and lost but managed to get away would never ever face him again. He caused so much fear and horror that facing him once was enough for a warrior Autobot to handle. Yet here he was refusing to allow having his way. Again and again he would push him away but he still rushed towards him. He was either stupid and stubborn or incredibly reckless and brave. He wanted to fight against him but right now he wanted to claim what was his.

Once he had the power of the Allspark within him he knew he could not be stopped. Even that young Autobot must of known that he had no chance but still he went up against him. Before he could finish him off the young Autobot got hold of the organic creature's key and used it to overload the Allspark. It almost destroyed him but before he could get away the Autobot sent him one powerful punch with the key in hand and dispersed the Allspark.

After the Autobots left believing that the Decepticons had retreated he stood there feeling nothing but rage, frustration and confusion. His newly built body had almost been destroyed so his soldiers had to carry him back to their temporary base. As they trekked he could not help but wonder why did he loose once again to that Autobot? He had just been rebuilt with the power of the Allspark and for a brief moment he had the power of the Allspark itself…but he still lost to an inexperienced Autobot. How humiliating.

He wanted to know why! Why did he loose to someone like that? Someone who was weak, young and had no idea how to function in the heat of a battlefield? It almost became his new obsession. He had to destroy that mech! He had to find out WHY that little runt was able to defeat him so easily! Not even Ultra Magnus could defeat him with the Magnus Hammer!

He watched him, spied on him and studied his every move and as he watched strange desires began to form within his twisted CPU. He would sit in front of his private terminal and watch him fight monsters, robot menaces and organic creatures. The way he fought, the passion in his blue optics, and his brave spirit that he could feel from where he sat. He saw something he had never seen in an Autobot before. He had fought so many in the great wars but this was the first time he saw a potential rival.

Soon he found him admiring every part of his unique frame. Those luscious long silver thighs, the broad red chassis with that pure Spark pulsing underneath it, those bright beautiful blue optics and those delicious looking lips that he could almost eat. If the Autobot had not been a solider he would have made a perfect whore. He wanted him in more ways than one. He wanted to defeat him, he wanted to take him, he wanted to perform Primus forsaken things on him just to fulfill his sick needs and desires.

Every night he dreamt about him, everyday he thought about him until his desires became even more twisted. He wanted to hold him in his talons and listen to him scream. He wanted to feel the heat radiate off his body as he clutched him, see the coolant drip from his face as he fought against him and look upon those defiant optics of his. He wanted to break him, make him scream his name, make him call out his name in ecstasy...make him his.

Days passed until he finally found a window where he could get that young Autobot alone, far from his base and far from the aid of his friends. The fools patrolled the mountain area alone every night and the young Autobot leader was scheduled to patrol there tonight. He could not contain his excitement as he eagerly looked forward to battling that mech again and this time he would win! There he would face him in battle and claim victory over him. He would make him beg for his mercy, he will make him see the horror that he truly was, he will make him see why he was known as the Tyrant Warlord of the Decepticons!

Night came and he left his base, his blades sharpened and his fusion cannon charged to maximum. He flew to the spot where the Autobot was patrolling and soon he picked up his energy signature. He didn't bother to silence his engines. He wanted that mech to know he was coming! Flying at max speed he finally spotted him driving down a dirt track. As he approached even faster the Autobot grinded to a halt, transformed and looked to the sky. His face bore the expression of confusion and panic as he looked up at the approaching enemy. The Warlord could not help but cackle with glee.

Transforming midair, he landed on the ground with a thunderous thud and drew his blades, glaring at the Autobot before him with hungry optics. He could feel his Spark pulsing at such a fast rate he could barely keep up with it. Soon, the panicked expression was replaced by a face full of determination as he pulled out his axe, snarling to fuel his ambition to defeat him. Preparing himself for battle, he glared at the foe before him and hissed his name.

'Megatron!'

Hearing him call his name from those luscious lips of his, oh Primus, he just wanted to ravage him there but his desire to battle with him was far greater than his lust for him. Roaring like a feral beast he charged, raising his blades and surging energy into his optics. The war cry stunned the young mech for a moment but he quickly regained himself and jumped back, firing out his oil cannon. The black liquid splashed on the dirt filled ground and he almost slipped on it.

Regaining his footing quickly, he pounced at the smaller mech, raising his blades and slashing them across the air before crashing against the Autobot's axe. The sounds of their weapons crashing against each other were pure music to his audios. He growled at the Autobot and unleashed a manic grin, bearing his fanged dentas. The expression before him made the young Autobot flinch but he refused to back down in fear.

Using all his might he pushed back with his axe and cried out in frustration. Jumping back he unleashed his grapples and managed to tangle up the Warlord's swords together. Megatron snarled in anger but at the same time admired the tactics the young Autobot had come up with. Not many Autobots would be able to come up with a tactic like that when they were in the heat of battle with a Decepticon like him. The young mech pulled at his grapples, causing the Decepticon to tumble forward. For a little mech he sure had quite a bit of strength. He quickly had to dodge the swinging axe and snarled when it chipped against his armor.

The small flash of pain he felt was both minor yet incredibly wonderful. Oh how he loved to feel the pain of battle. It was so addicting. His nerve circuitry sparked in pain slightly and a small warmth of agony spread through the area that was injured. It vanished as quickly as it had come and he wanted to feel the tremendous pain from a major wound. Feel his circuitry scream in pain, smell the scent of hot mech blood and watch as his wounds sparked and bleed. Oh how he loved it.

After relishing in the joy of his sick obsession of pain, he freed his blades from the grapples and swung at the mech again. He managed to slash across the Autobot symbol on his arm and cherished the sight of the mech blood splashing across the air and the small cry of pain from the young mech. He stumbled backwards and snarled at the Decepticons. Not letting the minor wound affect him he charged forward again, leaping through the air and slashing his axe.

The Decepticon hissed and jumped back, the axe smashing against the ground, splitting the earth he stood a few clicks ago. The young mech now expressed panic for his axe was now stuck in the very Earth he was trying to protect. He wanted to laugh as he tried to free it but now he found he saw that he had an open window to strike! Striding forward he grabbed the young mech's neck, swung him through the air and smashed him against a large tree. The Autobot cried out in pain as he was thrashed against the large sturdy organic plant. Refusing to give up he tried to free himself and kick the Decepticon back.

Megatron laughed triumphantly and was tempted to stab his very sword into the mech's chest and watch him die slowly...but he now found he had him trapped, unharmed and in his clutches. He also had a moment to marvel at the sight before him. Those long silver legs, that dark slender waist, that pretty blue face and those delicious looking lips. They were enemies but right now the Decepticon could only think about ravishing him.

It was a shame. He had fought many pretty Autobots and back-stabbing Decepticons in the past and after he defeated them he would ravage their bodies over and over and taint them with terrible but lustful sin. Afterwards the mech or femme would fall into a pit of despair and he would never see them on the battlefield again. They would turn into trembling shells of their formers selves and feel nothing but emptiness inside. Locked away by their own brethren in special hospitals and made to feel outcast. They would even kill themselves after the very act. It was one of the things he hated about it. It proved that his foes were nothing more than weak cowards who could snap easily. True warriors would be mentally prepared for anything.

It was a shame...but right now he just wanted to taint this mech with sin.

Forcing the mech against the tree, earning yet another cry of pain he leaned in and crushed his lips against the young mech's very own. The Autobot's optics widened in surprise from the sudden act and was stunned for a moment. The Decepticon groaned in delight from the sweet taste of that forced kiss. Oh how delicious it was, the warmth of his oral cavity, the slick feeling of the young mech's glossa and the sound of the muffled cry of surprise. Biting down on the young mech's lips earned him another muffled cry of frustration and anger from the young mech.

To his surprise the young mech bit back, nipping sharply at his glossa and tried to kick him. He clawed at the hand that held his throat and snarled against the kiss. His bright blue optics glared at him full of rage and determination. Obviously the whole thing was not arousing him in the slightest. He even managed to break away from the forceful kiss and head butted the Decepticon hard. The Warlord snarled at him and punched him in the abdomen with his free hand. The Autobot was once again stunned from the assault, giving the Decepticon Warlord a chance to once again capture his lips in a deep and ravashing kiss.

He had to admit...he loved it when they fought back. However soon he would be begging for his mercy like so many mechs before him. They always do. Breaking the kiss he threw him to the floor, his metal frame banging against the ground and the sweet sound of his arm joint snapping from the impact. He grunted in pain but before he could try and get back up the Decepticon was upon him like a turbo-fox to his prey. Forcing him back down onto the ground, the Autobot hissed in pain when his injured arm was crushed in the Decepticon's monster like grip.

Before he could even begin to curse him and fight back, the Decepticon crashed his lips against his again. Oh how sweet he tasted! It was like a mixture of sin and pleasure. There was even a twist of pain whenever the young mech managed to nip at his glossa. He devoured him with his rough forced kiss and began to touch, stroke and squeeze at certain parts of the Autobot's gorgeous frame. He was going to enjoy tainting that wonderful Primus blessed body of his.

The young mech did not whimper or plea out of fear. He kicked, thrashed and cursed the foul Tyrant over and over! When he dared to nip at his throat to sample his soft metal skin, the Autobot would snarl and bite down hard on his own throat. He growled against it and claw at his back in pure rage. Megatron hissed in pain but relished in the sensation. Pain and pleasure felt incredible and more intense when they were added together. He snarled like a feral beast in heat down at the young mech and suddenly crushed his groin area against the Autobot's own.

Like lightning the Autobot threw his head back and gasped at the sudden sensation. It was so arousing to see him utter that low moan and arch up against him like that. The Decepticon purred and began to slowly lick and suckle at his exposed throat. Reacting instantly the young mech snarled and kicked him in the groin. The Warlord growled in pain and backhanded the Autobot so hard he almost knocked off his very head from his body. The young mech was stunned for a moment but he suddenly hissed and once again tried to attack the larger mech who held him against his will.

Oh how fun this was! Trying to ravage an Autobot beauty that fought back like a desperate organic creature. The way he clawed at his back felt ecstatic and he even drew mech blood. The sharp bites he administered upon his helm felt incredibly delightful and even those pathetic attempts to kick him with his trapped legs made him feel even more aroused than he was before. He cursed him; spat at him and even head butted him. Anger, hate and a small amount of fear danced around in his optics as he tried to push the larger mech off of him. Fat chance of that happening and yet he still continued.

Wanting to get to the main course of this lovely treat he reached down and groped around the Autobot's groin area, earning more cries of anger and snarls of rage from the young mech until he found what he was looking for. Ripping off the interface cover and exposing his bare port the young mech suddenly gasped and for a few moments did not move. During this time Megatron threw the piece of metal away and returned his hand to the port, stroking it's outer rim in an attempt to get some sort of reaction from the young mech. It came quicker than he expected.

The young mech suddenly snarled again and had the gull to punch him across the face. It wasn't that powerful but it did manage to knock Megatron off balance, causing him to fall over and land on the side of the Autobot. Regaining himself he looked up and snarled angrily as the Autobot tried to get away and reach his axe. The Decepticon Warlord snarled and reached forward, grabbing the blue legs of the young Autobot and pull him back. The Autobot cried out in anger and clawed at the floor as he was dragged back. He was pulled back until he was lying right under the Decepticon menace.

Megatron growled and kept the Autobot in place by holding his slim dark waist. The young mech continued to curse him, cry out in anger and swung his arms around in a vain attempt to attack the foul beast that held him in place. He was so determined to hit the Decepticon he had forgotten that his aft was pressing against the silver mech's groin area and that his port was still exposed. Megatron decided that what better way to take him then by taking him when he was preoccupied with something else?

Purring against the back of his neck his own interface panel slid back and his spike extended. The young Autobot must have sensed the hot mass that was dangerously close to his port that he began to struggle even harder. He dug his dentas in Megatron's arm and tried to push him away with his back but to no avail. The Decepticon Warlord had to admit he was rather impressed. At this point his victims would either be begging for his mercy or crying like a newborn Sparkling. Pleading with him not to do this! However the young Autobot seemed like he did not wish to lower himself to begging to him. Here he was trying to hurt him, showing no fear or panic and even though he was aware he was about to be raped he only seemed to care about hurting the Decepticon Warlord.

He did enjoy the sensation of those desperate bites on his arm and those mildly painful punches he managed to throw at him but enough was enough. Grabbing his blue helm he slammed the young mech's helm into the ground...hard. He made a small whimper of pain but he tried to force himself back up. Megatron growled and pushed his helm deeper in the dirty ground until his metal began to dent and he began to sink into the soft but hard organic floor. Even though his large black hands covered up most of his face he could still see one oh his blue optics glaring up at him. His mouth was currently preoccupied with gnawing at his thumb. His sharp denta fangs dug into him and he drew mech blood. It felt incredibly painful but for the Decepticon Warlord it felt wonderful!

Positioning himself he nudged his spike against that warm yet dry port. Upon feeling this young mech growled even louder and suddenly thrashed around violently that it almost threw Megatron off balance. Primus it was like trying to keep an ill tempered Sharkticon under control and that was no easy task! He glared at him from behind that dark hand and bit down onto him even harder that he was crushing his thumb with his dentas. The stinging agony felt wonderful to his sadistic sensors. Oh he was going to enjoy this though he could not say the same for the helpless Autobot beneath him.

Growling into the Autobot's audios he forced himself into him...hard. Already mech blood began to seep down his lovely silver thighs and his spike was almost crushed by those warm walls within that incredibly tight port. Upon entering the Autobot made a loud pained grunt and squeezed his optics shut. A small tear of anger and frustration made it's way down his pretty blue cheek but that was the only tear that fell. He did not cry out nor beg his mercy. Instead he made a low growl and continued to glare up at the Decepticon who held him, taking his frustration out by gnawing harder at that thumb. His fingers had made large claw marks in the dirt beneath them and his whole frame trembled as it tried to adjust to that large member within him.

Megatron purred and chuckled darkly as he pulled himself out slowly and slammed into him again even harder. Once again no cry of anguish just a small grunt of discomfort. This was certainly most interesting. Growling down at his prey he leaned down and bit one of his antennas whilst proceeding to slowly yet powerfully thrust in and out of him. With each thrust he moaned and grunted into the Autobot's audios whilst licking and biting them hard. The Autobot seemed to have accepted what was happening to him but did not stop his attempts to cause some damage to the one who held him. He snarled against the bloody thumb he held with his dentas and every time Megatron leaned down to nip at his antennas he would jerk his head so roughly he almost managed to break free of the arm that held him.

The Decepticon Warlord had to admit that this was the most fun he had in a long time. Despite being so incredibly tight that it was almost cutting off the Energon flow to his throbbing member he could not help but relish in the warmth and now wet with mech blood that wrapped around his spike. He twisted himself slightly which earned a small snarl from his Autobot captive who snarled back up at him. He could not help but groan as both pain and pleasure melted into his very being to create something incredibly new. The smell of the mech blood pouring down those lovely legs, the way the Autobot acted like a trapped feral animal and the sensations that made his hot member throb even harder within his captive...it felt so incredibly good.

Twisting his spike within the Autobot again he forced himself back even harder. Instead of hearing a cry of pain a loud growl poured out of the Autobots throat and he suddenly pulled away the metal skin from his thumb, revealing the metallic exoskeleton underneath. Megatron hissed in pain as fresh mech blood spilled down his hand and all over the Autobot's face but moan as the warm walls that wrapped around his spike distracted him. He jerked within him which made the Autobot utter a pained whimper. The young mech snarled again and pressed his back up against in a pathetic attempt to push him off and out of him.

Oh how fun this was. It was like a battle, a one on one battle with a worthy opponent and he was winning. Megatron wanted the Autobot to start begging for his mercy, hear him cry in pain and scream in terror whilst the Autobot wanted to get him off, claim his axe and mortally wound him. The smells of his own mech blood that wafted from his damaged hand and the Autobot's virgin mech blood that ran down his thighs like a river was almost intoxicating! The way he growled, snarled and thrashed around in his grip felt incredibly arousing and interesting to watch. At this point his victim would be sobbing with woe after having their innocence stolen so brutally yet the young mech did not seem to be affected by the brutality of the situation. He was trying to fight back no matter how grave the situation was but he did grunt and snarl in pain every time Megatron forced himself inside of him.

He snarled and began pumping into him harder and faster. He began to moan and growl in arousal as he pushed himself deeper and harder into the pretty little Autobot that was trapped beneath him. Optimus growled in discomfort and suddenly thrashed his head violently which managed to free his trapped helm from that large dark hand. He jerked his head around, twisting his trapped body as he did and bit down hard on the Decepticon's chin, his dentas sinking deep into the metal skin until he drew mech blood. The dark purple liquid dribbled down both their chins and even down the young mech's throat. His blue optics full of fury glared straight into the Decepticon's red ones and he snarled dangerously.

This was unexpected but Megatron didn't mind being surprised. He relished in the pain from those sharp dentas but suddenly jerked his head back. In doing so the Autobot managed to tear some of the metal skin away and more mech blood dribbled down his chin and onto the Autobot's fine chassis. He then ravaged his lips with a brutal kiss which the young mech did not enjoy. He snarled against it, tried to bite down and clawed at his helm leaving painful marks. His body had twisted round and it felt different yet really good when Megatron continued to force himself in and out of that lovely body.

He continued to ravage him with his spike and those harsh kisses. The young mech continued to claw, punch and even smack him across the helm. Pleasure, pain, lust, hate...so many emotions, so many feelings all rolled into one. It was an experience unlike any other and the little Autobot who continued to fight back despite having his body ravaged and abused was making the experience even more enjoyable. It was more exciting than fighting a hundred Autobots, more pleasurable than fragging a top class whore. He could not explain nor care to explain it...he just wanted more...more and more until he couldn't have anymore!

Much time had passed since he began the horrid act and he soon found that he was at his peak. He was ready to empty his transfluid into that pretty mech. Growling at the young mech he suddenly grabbed him and slammed him back down on the ground. He hit the ground with a loud and almost sickening thud but he snarled back at his captor and bared his fanged dentas in rage. However he was thrown off guard when Megatron threw his head back and roared up into the heavens. Before he realized it the Decepticon Warlord had overloaded into him and he could not help but arch back and utter a shakened moan.

The Decepticon Warlord roared so loud that the organic flying creatures departed from their trees in fear. The ground practically trembled underneath them as he filled the young Autobot with his dark essence. He filled that port until his hot transfluid burst out and splattered against his own adomen and thighs. He held that slender waist so tight he almost crushed it in his bare hands. He had buried himself deep inside that lovely young Autobot and was filling him until he could no longer hold any in.

It felt like bliss as that young Autobot himself arched up against him and opened his mouth to unleash a silent scream. It felt like the Decepticon was filling him with liquid fire. It was like molten lead and it was slowly seeping out of him and burning him where ever it went. He gripped Megatron's shoulders until he created small dents in his shoulders. His optics had widened and for a moment he could not think properly. The whole thing had stunned him to a point where he couldn't even move.

Megatron did not let up until every last drop of his transfluid were inside that Autobot beneath him. He shuddered, his vision went hazy and his head went light as he finished emptying his fluids into his prey. The Autobot released a pained whine that turned into growl before going limp in Megatron's hands and collapsed onto the floor heaving heavily. His optics went offline temporarily as he tried to recover and he almost forgot that he was still in the hands of a dangerous foe. The Decepticon Warlord almost fell over himself but he stopped himself hitting the floor by quickly extending his arm to keep him balanced.

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing as they both tried to keep their body temperatures cool. Megatron quickly rebooted his systems until he was sure he was able move. Slowly moving back until he was balancing himself on his legs he slowly pulled himself out of the Autobot's body. It was just as painful as forcing himself into him but after all that pleasure he could not help but relish in it. Mech blood and transfluid covered his spike and with every inch of his spike that came out of that bleeding port more transfluid seeped out, down those silver legs until it made a small puddle beneath the pretty young Autobot.

Once he was free he growled as he quickly cleaned himself up before reattaching his interface cover. It was harder then it looked as he wiped the mech blood and transfluid off of him but those large organic leaves proved useful. The cool air around them helped his body return to a reasonable temperature and he sighed as he slowly stood up.

He looked down at the young Autobot and almost felt eager to ravish him again as he took in that lovely sight below him. The Autobot was still recovering him and he was heaving in heavy amounts of air to keep himself cool. He was now lying on his side and didn't seem to notice the Decepticon standing above him and admiring his weakened state. His legs were covered in mech blood and transfluid and it continued to slowly seep out of his ruined port. He was trembling slightly and every now and then let out small whines and groans of pain. Megatron could not help but sneer.

Although that session he had with him was by far the most entertaining interface he ever had he was now disappointed that the stubborn little Autobot wasn't even trying to get back up and attack him out of hate and anger. He was actually hoping that the young mech would get back up and charge at him with his axe but no such luck. He was just lying there like a weak willed drone who just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Still he had never had an interface like that before. Most of his victims would be sobbing and begging for his mercy before he even started. This Autobot actually tried to attack him during the whole thing!

It did disappoint him however that this Autobot was now lying in a pool of shame and not even trying to get up and get revenge for what had happened to him. If it were him he would be getting back up and attack his attacker whilst blinded with rage. He was probably going to cry like a little Sparkling, return to base in shame and then hide from the rest of the world out of fear of him. It was like all the others. He had turned him into a lifeless shell and was now no longer an interest in him. What a shame. He was hoping for a little more fight.

Sneering, he turned to leave the Autobot to drown in his self pity. Although he wanted to ravish him again he suddenly found that he was now bored with him. A mech who refused to fight back did not interest him at all. Now he was going to have to find another mech or femme to interest him for another few hundred stellar cycles. It was a pity for this Autobot had interested him greatly but now that he turned him into a whimpering wreak there was no longer any reason to keep an interest in him. He was just like all the rest; there was nothing special about him.

Looking over his shoulder one last time he smirked down at the Autobot before proceeding to leave. As he walked away to allow the Autobot to fall into a pit of shame and misery and still enjoying the after effects of that intense interface with that pretty young Autobot, the Decepticon Warlord had suddenly forgotten a very important fact that every soldier on the battlefield knew and had to remember always.

Never turn your back on your foes even when they're down.

He had only walked a few feet when he heard a sound like something flying through the air. Before he could even figure out what it was a sudden loud thunk echoed around the organic woodland and what felt like a white hot lead spear being stabbed into his shoulder caused him to cry out in pain. He stumbled forward slightly and because he was still a little weak after the interface he fell on one knee. He snarled viciously and looked at his shoulder to see what caused the sudden pain that surprised him so.

To his surprise he found an axe piercing his metal frame and mech blood poured out of the wound in heavy amounts. Small sparks of electricity sparked every now and then and sent explosions of intense pain up his sensitive nerve network. Who the frag dared throw that at him?

Turning around and snarling like a mad beast he was greatly surprised to find the very Autobot he had ravished was now standing yet in a weakened state, his legs trembling and almost threatening to give way to his weight. His arm was extended in a way that indicated he was the one who threw the axe at him. His was still heaving and his port was still bleeding but his optics...his optics were full of anger, hate and a malice that matched the Warlord's own. It was quite clear that he wanted to get even with the Decepticon Warlord.

For a moment Megatron was surprised that the Autobot actually got back up but even more surprised that after brutally raping him he got back up and attacked him! Normally they would run and hide but this one climbed out of that dark pit and was now attempting to redeem himself. Yes he looked like a drowned feline at the moment but he didn't seem to care, he just wanted him to come back and fight him despite being so weak. He was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Either way he had suddenly caught Megatron's attention once again.

Smirking he pulled the axe out of his shoulder, growling slightly as some pain almost caused him to wince pitifully. Standing back up and turning round slowly he smirked as he tossed the axe back, the Autobot barely catching it but standing up and positioned himself into a battle pose. Megatron smirked.

'Well...come get me, Autobot!'


End file.
